


Wait For Me

by ScorchedPoet



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, M/M, he'll be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedPoet/pseuds/ScorchedPoet
Summary: Marrow lowers his eyes as his fists clench around his weapon and he takes in a raspy breath, biting down on his bottom lip as he can’t keep himself from trembling. “Surrender.” he says it softly but he clearly wants nothing more than for Jaune to run away- because he knows exactly what Ironwood wants to do to him. To all of them
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Wait For Me

Jaune knew it was only a matter of time before he ran into one of them. The group had been taking turns going out for supplies as to avoid drawing too much unwanted attention from anyone who might report them to the authorities.

So when he’d walked out of the convenience shop and came face to face with those all too familiar blue eyes he had just known he couldn’t stand the thought of having to fight him, he feels his grip on the bag in his hands slacken as the scarce amount of groceries crashes to the ground. Marrow is looking at him almost desperately and Jaune takes a moment to think that maybe he had hoped he wouldn’t find Jaune here.

He feels like he’s going to start suffocating if he has to look into those eyes a moment longer than he has to. “Marrow… You don’t have to do this.” The words roll off of his tongue without him even realizing he’d started talking. He can see the slight tremble of Marrow’s hands as he holds Fetch out in front of him, his tail is hard to see but he knows it must be hanging low.  
  
When Marrow finally speaks his heart starts to thud almost painfully in his chest. “Don’t make this harder than it already is Jaune.” And something in his tone just makes it all feel worse- he’s trying so hard to sound like he’s alright, but his body is so familiar that Jaune can see every second of hesitation as he flashes over the other man’s face.

Marrow lowers his eyes as his fists clench around his weapon and he takes in a raspy breath, biting down on his bottom lip as he can’t keep himself from trembling. “Surrender.” he says it softly but he clearly wants nothing more than for Jaune to run away- because he knows exactly what Ironwood wants to do to him. To all of them

Ironwood wanted to make an example of them. He was going to- oh he can’t dwell on it.

“Please look at me…” his head snaps up as Jaune speaks to him in such a hurt tone and he immediately regrets looking into his eyes again. “Jaune. I don’t have a choice. I never did.” His voice is shaking and he lets out a low sob as he shakes his head. “General Ironwood- he’s... he’s going to..” he feels the tears start to trickle down his face and Jaune doesn’t hesitate to move forward and wrap his arms around Marrow tightly.

Marrow chokes back another sob as he tries to pull out of Jaune’s arms half-heartedly. “Let me go! Why aren’t you trying to get away!” he feels Fetch drop out of his hands as he starts to pound his fists against Jaune’s chest- he’s not even wearing his armour. Why isn’t he trying to save his own life?

Jaune shakes his head softly and gives him a soft look as he presses a soft kiss to his head. “Can’t we just go back to how it was before.” he whispers weakly into Marrow’s ear as he feels him start to go weak against him, his arms the only thing stopping him from sliding down to the ground.

They hold each other close for a long moment before Jaune leans back to look at Marrow and it makes his breath catch in his throat when he sees how full of love his eyes are. “We’ll never be safe Jaune. They’ll hurt us.” And then they fall into each other in a messy, desperate kiss.

Eventually Jaune draws back to gently run his hand down his partners face and he breathes out softly. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise-“but the words are cut off when he sees sudden movement coming from behind Marrow, he turns them quickly around and lets out a low shout when he feels a brutal strike from Harriet’s weapon. ‘Fast Knuckles’ was no joke but he could tell that she had really wanted to turn them onto Marrow. She had seen them.

Marrow lets out a startled yell as he tries to keep Jaune upright as the other man stumbles heavily, and holds his chest with a low wheeze. But Harriet doesn’t give them any chance to really react as she swings back and strikes Jaune hard in the jaw- knocking both of them down with a loud roar of outrage.

“Damn it Marrow! Why do you have to be so soft!” she curses as she looks at the two of them on the ground, the paladin lets out a low choking sound as his head rolls back and Marrow tries to support him in an instant. He hadn’t even realized Jaune’s aura was that low when he had walked into him- but the cracks in the shimmering white cause a surge of panic to run through him.

“You’ve betrayed us. I should have guessed you would. You could have stopped those kids from escaping in the first place!” her eyes are ablaze with anger and he feels himself weakly raising his hand as he tries to call on his semblance as he realizes that Jaune’s weapon is no longer at his hip and he lets out a shocked yell when he realizes that Harriet is holding his sword awkwardly in her hands. “S-Stay!” he manages to scream out just before she can bring it down against the prone paladin.

His mind is spinning as he thinks of just what she is trying to do. She’s trying to kill him with his own fucking weapon- she’s not interested in him being an example if she can just get rid of him now. His heart aches because it’s too familiar to what had happened to Clover. Was she trying to make a damned point?

Marrow can feel his body trembling roughly as he keeps his hand pointed at Harriet, his other hand struggling to haul Jaune back up to his feet as the other man lets out a pained sob. She must have managed to break some ribs… he can’t look at his face to see how badly the damage to his jaw must have been and if he’s honest he can’t really stand the thought of knowing right now.  
  
“Jaune. I need you to run away.” He feels the words tumbling off of his tongue and the way that Jaune’s hands tighten around him desperately. “She’s going to kill you. She can’t kill me without causing a riot- she hasn’t been given any orders like that.” But he swears he sees something glimmer in her eyes, some kind of pain.

Oh, oh. Maybe they had caught on to him and Jaune sneaking around together. Shit.

There is maybe a seconds hesitation as Jaune drops down from his grasp and he lets out a startled gasp as Harriet comes rushing at him the moment his semblance so much as falters- and then there is the loud clang as Jaune brings his shield up to block the sword’s strike.

Jaune barely has a moment to react as she suddenly disappears from in front of him; he turns on his heel a moment too late as he feels his own sword cut a messy line across his side. All he can do is let out a loud yell of pain as his aura finally shatters into pieces. He drops down to his knees and he’s starting to shake as the shock hits him- Marrow barely has enough time to drop down and pick up the shield as it clatters down and he raises just in time to block Harriet’s attempt to finish off the wounded paladin. “Please- Stop- Stop!” he cries out as his body is knocked back against Jaune slightly from the force of the swing.

Marrow feels tears rolling down his cheeks as he sees a flicker of hesitation in her face. She looks down at the sword in her hand and at the blood that is slowly staining the streets below the pair of them… and her face scrunches up in disgust as she drops the weapon as if it were burning her. He watches as she takes two steps back before running away.

After that all he can do is let the shield fall from his grip weakly as he turns to lift Jaune off of the ground and into his arms as he looks over him slowly, taking in the massive slash across his side that was still bleeding heavily. “I’ve got you… You- you’re gonna be just fine.” He whispers as he chokes back another sob- tearing off his jacket and pressing it over the horrific wound as he tries to staunch the bleeding.

He hears a faint buzzing as Jaune’s head leans closer to him and the other man just lets out a soft sigh as he breathes in. “Jaune…” he whimpers as he feels him run his hand weakly along his tail. Even now he’s trying to comfort Marrow. A ray of hope in the dark was what Jaune had always been for him. He set him free.

Marrow suddenly realizes just what the buzzing is when he sees Jaune’s scroll has fallen onto the ground and he desperately answers it with his free hand. He’s trying desperately to ignore the blood that he leaves on the screen. The person on the other end doesn’t even wait to hear an answer as they start talking near breathlessly.

“Please help… help him” he cries out as he hears the person on the other end start panicking and calling for the others- he barely manages to ping the location on the scroll before he drops it on the ground and breaks down into sobs as he clings to Jaune. He can hear how shallow is breathing is getting and there is still too much blood. He thinks it was Nora on the scroll and he can hear people rushing about and the sound of things crashing down on it.

“Hold on. Just hold on…” he whispers weakly as he forces his eyes open to look at Jaune. He’s taken by surprise by the soft look on his face as he hears him reply roughly. “Hey…Marrow” and it has him scattering to pull him closer so he can look into his unfocused blue eyes. “Can… you just kiss me. One last time-“he hears Jaune wheeze painfully and he can’t help but whimper. “Tha’s all I ask…” and of course this is what he’s decided is worth struggling to speak for. Of. Fucking. Course.

Jaune gives him a weak smile and he can’t help but lean down and press a soft kiss to his head. “You get a proper kiss… after we fix you up.” Marrow whispers into his ear and he hears a painful laugh slip out of the paladin. He startles slightly when he hears the sound of a bird calling out as if it were in pain and is shocked when he sees Qrow appear standing above them looking as if his world was falling apart again. Until his face softens and he leans down to take Jaune from Marrow’s arms.

“It’s not too late kiddo. C’mon pup.” He whispers as he starts to quickly Jaune back to where the others are no doubt hiding away. Marrow hesitates for just a moment before he gathers up Fetch, and without a moment’s hesitation lifts up Crocea Mors in his arms and follows quickly after the older huntsman.

Marrow barely registers as they enter an old, rundown compound and he sees Qrow rush to set Jaune down on a table that they must have cleared for this purpose. Weiss and Ren stepping forward quickly with bits and pieces as they try to patch up the long injury.

He is standing as still as a statue with the bloodied weapon in his hands and what can he do. What does he do? Marrow jumps out of his skin when he feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns to look at the sadly smiling face of Nora as she leads him away from the table.

When they get to the bathroom she gently eases the weapons out of his arms and guides his hands underneath the taps so she can help him wash away the blood. He understands suddenly that she’s trying to make sure he will be alright- he notices as Blake gently sets a change of clothes on the bathroom cabinet before leaving them be and he starts to break down again.

Nora doesn’t judge him or yell at him for the state of her leader. She just pulls him close and holds him tight as his world falls apart.

When he finally comes back to himself he glances into the mirror and sees just how badly his clothes are stained with blood. There is even blood staining his tail from where Jaune had tried so hard to soothe him. He can’t stand the idea of anyone else touching him like that- so he has to give Nora a pleading look which she seems to understand as she gestures to the shower and the towels hanging up. “We’ll… come knocking if anything happens.” She whispers gently before backing out to give him some privacy.

Marrow spends a lot longer in the shower than he would care to admit just scrubbing at his skin until it aches, he can’t stand the pain when he is slightly too rough with getting the dried blood off of his tail so he relents with putting too much pressure on it. Eventually when he finally drags himself out of the shower his skin is aching slightly and his eyes feel rubbed raw from each bout of tears that had taken him again.

He slips into the soft material of the clothes he’s been brought and he realizes with a soft, choked out laugh that they’ve had to give him pyjamas. He supposes spare clothes must be hard to come by. Although as he looks at the hoodie hanging on the back of the bathroom door he freezes before letting out a whimper. It’s Jaune’s hoodie. He must have forgotten to bring it when he had left to get the food.

Marrow pulls it off of the door and holds it tightly in his shaking hands before burying his nose into it and letting out a whimper he pauses before slipping it over his head. He needed the familiar scent for what he had to go and see. As he exits the bathroom he has to stop himself from jumping back when he realizes that Blake is standing there – as if waiting for him.

Blake’s eyes flicker over the hoodie before understanding seems to fill her face as she gently tugs at his arm. “He’s awake. They managed to stabilize him… You saved his life.” She murmurs as she feels him dig his feet into the ground. “Marrow?”

Marrow shakes his head furiously. “I-It’s my fault! If I hadn’t walked into him she- she wouldn’t have-“ but Blake lets out a low hiss as she turns on him and points her finger in his face. “If you hadn’t been there she would have just captured him! And then we would never have seen him again!” and something in his expression makes her take a step back.

“…We really wouldn’t have. Would we?” she gasps as Marrow whimpers painfully and covers his face. “He wants us dead?”

Blake covers her face for a moment before dropping her hands to her sides. “He’s going to try and make examples of us then. Fine. We just won’t let him get another chance.” And she quickly seizes his arm again and starts dragging him more forcefully.

Marrow looks at her desperately as he tries to escape her grasp but he is just too emotionally and physically exhausted from all that has happened in the last few hours. So when she gently pushes him into a bedroom and shuts the door behind him, he just decides to let her.

It isn’t until he sees Jaune gazing weakly up at him as the other man tries to struggle to sit up that he finally snaps out of his stupor, pressing his hand down lightly on Jaune’s chest to keep him from sitting up when it is so clearly hurting him to do so.

“Hey…” he hears Jaune’s voice whisper weakly and he glances around until he sees a glass of water that has been left on the bedside with a straw in it. Marrow doesn’t hesitate to bring the glass closer nor does he even balk at guiding the straw into Jaune’s lips so the man can take a sip of water.

“Hey yourself… How are you feeling Jaune?” he breathes out as he slowly sets the glass back down and runs his hand through Jaune’s damp hair soothingly. He is slightly surprised when he feels a hand around the back of his neck and before he knows it he’s being tugged down until he feels warm lips pressing against his own. Marrow isn’t ashamed of the weak noise that escapes his throat as he kisses him back softly.

Jaune leans out of it after a moment to take in a raspy pant of air. His face brightens up as he gazes up at Marrow. “You were right… that was worth waiting for.” He whispers before laying his head back down against the pillow weakly. Marrow chokes out a sob as he gently presses his head against the other mans and he breathes in deeply as he comes to terms with the fact that they are going to be okay.

“Is that my hoodie?” he hears Jaune squeak softly and he feels his face heating up as he opens his mouth to try to defend himself- only to feel Jaune’s hand gently pulling him down to lay beside him. The hands soothingly brushing along his tail making him feel sleepy.

“Don’t worry… I like you wearing it.” Jaune mumbles warmly into his ear as his eyes drift shut. The pair of them dozes off together peacefully now that they were finally reunited. Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> A sadder prompt :<


End file.
